


The Price of Your Heart

by ProlixEllipsis



Series: The Many Faces of You [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Drabbles, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Yandere, smidge of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixEllipsis/pseuds/ProlixEllipsis
Summary: Who said you can’t buy love?





	The Price of Your Heart

**Maximilien**

Maximilien is mystified…for a time.  There’s nothing in life he hasn’t been able to buy.  Everything and everyone has a price.  He’s just got to figure out what you value and deal in your currency.  Glittering gems and bleeding-edge fashion not doing the trick?  Sportscars and summer homes not grand enough to dazzle you?  Well, then perhaps the lives of your friends and family are dear enough to trade for something as precious as your heart?  He’d wager so, but he won’t know until he tries.

**Junkrat**

Jamison figures he’s just got to go bigger.  You’re so precious, _of course_ those twelve actual chests full of actual treasure (like, actual doubloons and everything) weren’t enough to buy _your_ heart.  Maybe thirteen chests…and a puppy…and an explosion?  Mako keeps helpfully reminding him that explosions must be kept separate from other gifts. 

If there’s anything Junkrat has more of than money, it’s enthusiasm.  It would take a lot to discourage him, but know that if your love starts to seem like something he _can’t_ buy, he’s certainly not above skipping to the good part and just stealing _you_ altogether.

**Hanzo**

A young Hanzo has the cash to spoil you with presents, but he wouldn’t debase himself with _asking_ for your love.  He thinks it’s something he’s owed.  After all, he’s the heir to the Shimada clan.  You should be trying to curry _his_ favor, not the other way around.  You seem unaware the young heir has even been eying you, and though your obliviousness should place you beneath his notice, the more he tries to ignore you, the more you dominate his mind.

That just won’t do.

One day, you’ll wake chained to his bed, where he can consume you just as surely as you’ve consumed him, and he will spare no effort or expense in teaching you a lesson.  Perhaps then you will properly appreciate his regard.

 

**Doomfist**

Like Hanzo, Akande thinks you should be honored he’s chosen you.  He’ll spare no expense in seeing to your comfort and care, including a strict training regimen meant to mold you into an asset he can use rather than a liability that can be used against him.  Of course, none of that is meant to woo you.  As far as he’s concerned, you were his from the moment he met you, and he takes care of what belongs to him.

**Genji**

Young Genji throws money around like it’s a party favor, but he ultimately expects his charm to carry the day.  He wouldn’t try to buy your love.  It would be a hollow victory if you were only interested in him for what his family could offer.  Of course, this romantic streak doesn’t run very deep.  The sparrow isn’t accustomed to hearing “no,” and with access to Shimada coffers and contacts, it’s not hard for Genji to get a hold of designer drugs.  He’d prefer to captivate you, not hold you captive, but if he can’t have his way, then he’ll just settle for having his way with you.

 

**Roadhog**

Mako thinks you should be grateful for what he gives you, but he doesn’t go over the top like Jamison would.  He’s more familiar with the way the world was before, and he values what he has more dearly for having known what it was like _not_ to live on the knife’s edge of desperation.  You have his protection and you won’t starve.  Whether you asked for that or not, be ready to show him how much you appreciate it.

 

**Symmetra**

Her position at Vishkar pays well, so she certainly has money to spare on you.  Courting is new to her, but she expects to deliver perfection in this as she does in all other aspects of life.  Her affections take the form of a blitz of glamorous gifts, many of her own creation, and her overtures soon graduate to invitations for fine food and conversation at restaurants with waitlists that stretch on for years.

She is confused when you turn away her gifts, displeased when you fail to make time for her.  While she doesn’t expect your love to come cheap, neither do her attentions.

 

**Lúcio**

Lúcio’s made more money than he knows what to do with and he’s more than happy to spend it on you.  He offers you backstage passes to all of his concerts, of course.  Those cost him nothing.  He’s also perfectly willing to fly you around the world so you can actually attend _every single one_.

He’s not trying to buy your love so much as he’s convinced he already has it, and he’s not going to let trivial things like your job or your rent get in the way of the two of you being together.  Surely you’d rather be with him 24/7 than work some 9-to-5?

If you try to refuse his gifts, refuse _him_ , he can’t understand it.  Just let him take care of everything!  Is it your boss?  Your family?  Your so-called friends?  Don’t worry, _he’ll take care of it_.  It’s amazing, the doors that fame opens, and the palms money greases that celebrity alone could not.  Who cares if there’s a spot or two of blood on them?

 

**D.Va**

Being a soldier doesn’t earn her much money.  She’s proud to fight for her country, of course, but gaming is where she struck her fortune.  Merchandising, sponsorship deals – with a name as big as hers, all of that adds up.  You’re not impressed by any of it though, her fame, her fortune, her accomplishments.  It’s frustrating, but she figures she just needs to persist.

When she gets a game over screen, she hits continue.  That’s the only way to win.  Wooing you is no different.  D.Va doesn’t accept defeat, so as she sees it, winning you is a foregone conclusion.  She just has to decide where to put her initials.

 

**Moira**

To think she’d once had trouble funding her research.  Now, she has a perpetual surplus of cash flow.  Still, she’d rather spend it on cutting edge equipment than you.  In her opinion, it takes no more than wit to win over something as simple as a heart, and she has that in spades.  It’s a matter of pride to her, drawing you in with nothing more than looks and words, then teasing touches.  Once she has you eating out of her hands, craving her company, chomping at the bit to do her bidding, she’ll finally see fit to spoil her pretty pet rotten.

 

**Widowmaker**

Widowmaker has made the acquisition of luxuries something of a pastime.  She can’t quite call the satisfaction she gets from being surrounded by beauty, from arranging her life into an elegant tableau, _happiness_.  There is only a faint echo of that in the back of her mind, one that she silences with a vicious efficiency usually reserved for kills whenever it stirs within her, that pulses with a pain she will not allow herself to feel.  Perhaps it is pride that drives her to the point of obsession, a sense that her surroundings should reflect herself?  Regardless of the semantics, while she knows she does not derive the same sort of pleasure others do from indulgences, she sees no reason to deny herself nice things.  Money is no object.  Resistance is no obstacle.  As soon as she catches sight of you in her scope, you’re hers.  That you’ll live in the lap of luxury is merely incidental to that.

 

**Sojiro**

Sojiro has maintained his family’s empire through a combination of impeccable business sense, impressive acting skill, and sheer willingness to paint a blade with blood.  He is ruthless in his pursuit of what he desires, no matter what means he employs.  If you do not want for wealth, if you will not fall for flattery, that is no great inconvenience.  He has surer means of securing your presence at his side.  After all, dragons do not trade for their treasures – they _take_.


End file.
